Of Greed and Goddess
by WiseNayru
Summary: This is a redone version of Tale of the Goddesses. One year after set Twilight Princess, the goddesses sense a great evil oncoming Hyrule. So evil, it requires the goddesses help. Zelda, the informer of the group, seeks the answers to this mysterious quest. Link and Midna help the goddesses to stop this putrid evil. Yes, the cover is mine, and sorry for the bad quality.
1. Of Greed and Goddess

_**A.N:/ As you might've known, I have decided to redo my Tale of the Goddesses. Ah, but now the title has changed o: Every chapter has been revised so that it has more description. THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES SPOILERS FOR TWILIGHT PRINCESS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_

~Farore

My hands slowly wrap around each other as I look down at Link unwillingly. _Come on, Farore, just tell him. _I know he cannot see me, but I can see him very well. His face is freshly bathed and peaceful. His Ordonian clothes were covered in mud, he had clearly not cared about his bed getting dirty. He never really did. My lips tug into a smile, probably my last one for a while. I take a deep breath and reach my hands out to shake him awake. I wonder if he'll feel me. I won't care- I don't care, I just want the warmth of his face to reach my stone cold body. Shaking him lightly, he wakes up with a jolt. His eyes scan the room for any sign of enemies. Not seeing any, Link shrugs and proceeds to fall asleep. My hand stops him as he falls.

"Can you hear me?" I whisper. My eyes search for any sign of weaponry. On his quest, he would always have his sword ready. No- he probably thought he was safe back in Ordon. I look to the lamp that Link had flicked on.

"Who is adresses me?" he says confidently. I break into a grin. He continues to act courageous.

"It's Farore. Listen Link. You must go to the Lake Hylia." Link's posture drops.

"That's like a two mile walk. Epona's too tired. I can't turn into a beast without Midna- neither can I warp. I'm tired. My sleep schedule just fixed-"

"Would you like me to take you there?"

"Gee, I don't know, Farore, I mean, a goddess? That's pretty cool. I take that offer." he slips on his boots, and buckles his belt.

"Honey, you might want to dress more appropriately." I inform him. He won't return for a while.

"Why?" he asks with his hands on his hips.

"Well, Zelda, Midna-" Link's eyes bulge at her name. He showed affection to Midna and when she broke the Mirror of Twilight, he spent months trying to look for a way into the Twili Realm.

"Midna?! Then yes, I will! But, My Grace, how will I find her?"

"You won't have to. She'll be there," even though he couldn't see it, I couldn't help but smile. My eyes tear up to see Link this happy after so long, "I promise. Now, why don't I wait for you at the Faron Spring?" he nods excitedly as I leave.

"Oh, and Link?"

"Yeah?" he looks back.

"Be careful." I slam the door as I make my way to the spring.

~Nayru

Hyrule Castle is in the middle of Castle Town. It towers above all shops in the Market Square. Seeing it makes me feel nostalgic. I would typically escort Impa and Zelda for praying at the Temple of Time. Inside her bedroom, her face is concealed by her blanket.

_I, Nayru, will not tell Zelda of her fate._

"Zelda?" she jumps out of her bed. Maybe thinking it was one of Ganon's minions, "It is only me, Nayru. Now my child, follow me."

"Are we going to the Temple of Time this late?" she rubs her eyes. Her hair is still perfect- she might've just fallen asleep. I look down to the floor.

"No, we are going to see the sages and Link at Lake Hylia." _I, Nayru, Oracle of Ages, will not tell Zelda of her fate._

"Impa?! Yes, let me get ready-" she hops off her bed and stretches.

"No, just wear your black cloak. I will take you there. Come to Hyrule Field whenever you're ready."

"But why can't you just do it here?" Zelda. My Zelda. My curious Zelda. _I, Nayru, Oracle of Ages, Creator of Law, will not tell Zelda of her fate. _I try to stop my voice from breaking down.

"The presence of the Triforce's magic will draw attention to the guards. Quickly." It must've been obvious.

"Nayru wait! Is there something you aren't telling me?" _I, Nayru, Oracle of Ages, Creator of Law, Goddess of Wisdom, will not tell Zelda of her fate._

"Don't worry, my Zelda. Just meet me at the field."

~Din

The Twilight Realm. Or should I call it the Ugly Realm? I thought maybe Farore would create some decent-looking people for my land, but what do I get? A land full of tall necked, small-eyed, smurfs. Smurfs! Ugh, my sisters- more like idiots. Well, they're my idiots.

Though, I do admire the scenery here. The way the sky is red (great choice of color, Nayru) reminded me of Death Mountain. The slowly rising black particles of Twilight also reminded me of Death Mountain, more specifically, the eruptions. Ah, the fond times in my homeland. I do miss it. Now, I'm stuck helping a brat who broke my Mirror.

Anyway, my sisters each have a power of their own. I have the ability to change seasons and transformation. Nayru has the power of time travel (lucky) and invisibility. Farore, the sweetest of us, gets transportation alone, but she can recognize animal speech better than we can. Too bad, she's a lot better than Nayru. Well, getting back to my idea of transformation, it can be a bit brutal. I sigh, slowly, but loudly. _Here we go._

My eyes prowl for any sign of palace guards- I want to get one that's alone. I see peasants, but no guards. As I walk by each of the villagers, they follow my movement. For the first time, I'm the outcast. Ah well, I'll just ignore them. _Finally,I found one._ I look over to the guard, he looks the same as the others, perfect target.

"This might hurt a bit!" I yell to him. He picks up his spear and mutters. I stare at his face until I memorize it. Whipping out the ocarina Nayru loaned me, I hope the guard regretted something. I play the three-note Song of Healing, but unlike the other creatures who had heard this song, he blankly looks at me. Great- he doesn't have a soul. I have to do it the harder way. With is face memorized, I mumble the words for an ancient, but temporary, curse. It's called the Kalvar Nuvolhem or in your language of English, it's The Curse of the Bloody Mask. Sounds violent already. Now this will _really _hurt.

"Oh , Valde Filiolus of Vetus , succurro is vir quisnam has desiderium in a vir quisnam alieno!" muttering the words to the curse, my head jerks in pain. The guard's face morphs until he drops to the floor, and I scream until my voice becomes deeper. Well, it worked. Thank Hylia, I _did not_ want to do the Curse of Regret. Man, was that a trip.

This palace is smaller than it looks. It didn't take me to long until I reached Midna's room.

"Hey, Midna, it's morning." I shake her vigorously. I try my hardest not to snicker.

"Ughn. Not it's not Aeneas. Go back to sleep." she pulls the pillow over her head. _Guess it's time to return to Din._

"Iam ego have otium meus moestitia ego can reverto meus mutuo!"

"What are you saying? Go to sleep."

"You sure are a lazy princess..." the voice is mine. She jumps out of her bed.

"Din?! What do you want?" I pick at my fingernails while my legs  
>hangs off the edge of her mattress.<p>

"Wax my legs! Oh and a foot massage would be nice. It was a pain to get the the _broken_ Mirror."

"Forget it. Just leave me alone."

"Hah! You do know that your love is waiting for you at Lake Hylia, right?"

"Link doesn't care about me." she depressingly says in the pillow.

"That's where you're wrong. As the Goddess of Power, I created love, along with Farore. I can sense any sort of strong love. You definitely share that with Link. Now get off your lazy ass and let's go!"

"We can't and you know why..."

"Yeah, and who's fault was that?" I immediately retort.

"Shut up."

"Oh, quite the grumpy fishy! But don't worry. Farore will be here. Waiting- with him."

"Let's go, Goddess." I grin so widely, I feel like it goes off my face.

"That's what I thought. Wear something nice."

_**A.N:/ I am slightly prouder of this chapter, but now my shoulders and neck hurt so I'm going to leave off on it for a while. Until then, I hope you have the best holiday! Be good to each other and have a Merry Christmas (or holiday if you don't celebrate)! **_

_**~WiseNayru**_


	2. Imprisonment

_**A.N:/ I AM SO LATE O: So sorry for the delay but I am a **_**huge** _**procrastinator. I hope your beautiful face can forgive me. So I hope you had a Happy New Year and a future Valentines Day! I hope you won't be alone like me, but eh have a good one! **_

~Link

Closing the door, my other hand grazes the hilt of my sword. My eyes search for any enemies. I clutch it tight before I let go.

Faron Spring, the most highly contained essence of Farore's magic. The smaller yet deeper pond off to the side glimmers with the stars and moon in its cresent form. Light brightly as I begin to shield my eyes. The light reveals a pale but beautiful women. Her hair seems to look like vines, parted into two sections. Her green eyes are gentle but courageous. There's only one person who could look like that.

"Farore?!" I approach her and stare into her eyes. They seemed to show all the worlds lush and green. "Is that really you?" she closes her eyes and nod. She appears to be anxious and worried.

"My child, don't come close. The essence of the Triforce may paralyze you. Stay there, my magic will still work. However, I warn you, you may feel extremely fatigued." Farore looks to the larger part of the spring. She creases her eyebrows and concentrates on the spring. The light of Faron shined as bright as the sun.

"Oh, Farore what a pleasant surprise." he spoke deeply, strongly. All scattered light attached to the light spirit.

"Faron, my dear. Is your magic strong and well?" Farore whispered, like she intended for me not to hear.

"Yes, why? Have you come need of my assistance?" Farore nodded briefly. I pat the back of my neck.

"Are you two hiding something?" I try to sound convincing but probably came out sounding terrible. Farore looked up to me again, looking confused.

"Link, my child why would you think that?" she shaked her head, but though she tried hiding it, her eyes revealed stress. Farore grasped her shirt tighter and shuffled slowly towards me. "Concentrate only on Faron and relax your body."

Faron stretched himself from the center and embeds me in light. I start banging on the walls, desperate to get out. My body is tensing, my heart is pumping, and I can only hear a faint buzzing. Farore's eyes widened as she shouted something to me. I couldn't make out what she was trying to say. Her cheeks suddenly started sagging, and as that happened, the plant life followed. Faron was slowly starting to disintegrate into twilight. I kicked, punched and tried to slash my way out. Only the Master Sword can do that to a light spirit's magic. I needed to help Faron and Farore before it was too late and without Farore, no life can exist. Without Faron there would be an endless array of twilight. I chew on my lip, thinking of a way to get out.

_Damn. I can't do anything. Why would Farore do this? _I suddenly feel something heavy in my pouch, which usually never happens. I gently open it, inside glows with orange. As I reach in, my back is violently jerked into an arch.

~Nayru

_They're late, too late. I shall wait for Zelda and seek answers. _The wind blows harshly onto my skin as it starts to prickle. I cross my arms into an X-position to keep myself warm. As time passes, it seems every second is getting longer. My dress is _not _suitable for this weather at all.

Zelda's cloak flies back every time she takes a step. The winds are picking up extremely, not to mention how the ground is shaking and how the storm clouds are gathering. This only happens when the one force keeping Earth's life into place is in trouble, perhaps even dying...

"Use the Ocarina!" I shouted with my arms cupped around my mouth, "Play the Minuet of the Forest like I taught you!" Zelda's fingers fumble around her cloak, apparently finding nothing. She reaches into it and pulls out the Ocarina of Time. She plays the forest song loudly.

Once we arrive, we see the plant life slowly wilting, the light decreasing. _Farore and Faron... they're in trouble! _ "Zelda, we've no time to waste! Go look for Faron, your magic can revive him! We must be rash, if we don't, twilight will rein!" I cast Nayru's Love. "Your fingers will know, don't think, just play your Ocarina!" I then cast it on myself. "Quickly, and meet me back here!" she looks to the ground for only a slight second and then raises her head, this time, with determination. She nods as we depart in the opposite directions.

Farore's power is being drained and going to the strongest source of Courage there is in this forest. Not Link, the Forest Temple. Zelda can heal Link if she can heal a light spirit. The sky is becoming redder and redder. We _have _to do this right, or else all life forces, excluding the keepers of the Triforce, will die.

My pace quickens as I run to the Temple. Only Farore can call upon Saria... _C'mon, I'm the Goddess of Wisdom, I'll think of something. _

The Forest Temple became covered in spreading roots, curling and twisting at odd angles. But now they're just falling off, left alone to die. "Farore!? Farore I promise to get you out of this!" almost immediately after, I hear a bark. Thinking it was a Wolfos, I readied the knife Din left me. I have no idea how to use it, but it's worth a shot. The Wolfos approached, but it's unlike any kind of Wolfos I'd ever seen. Instead of being white or grey, he was black. He bared the mark of the Twili on his snout. I dropped my arm and my body relaxed. "Link?" Link's tail wagged, and barked a few times. I hope he said: _Yes! I'm so glad you recognized! Help Farore, I think she's dying! _or _Yes! I'm so glad you recognized! Help Farore, I think she's partying! _I'm going with the first one... Bah! Farore's better at this!

"What?! Bring me to her!" he barked again _Of course!_ He bowed his head to me and green magic shot out. My eyes widen as I feel my feet rising from the ground. "Link? What are you doing?" I gently land on the platform above. "How-?" _I'll explain later_ he howled.

Farore is curled up into a ball in the middle of the four torches. The vines and leaves on her head have turned a snowy gray. Her cheeks sag unnaturally, all color has left her face. Her eyes lost the sense of comfort they used to have. I pull out my Ocarina (I have plenty more), and while it's not the Ocarina of Time, it can still do magic if I place an enchantment. "Si non potest hoc instrumentum ad futura esse aut praeterita, eaque iacto audire! Nam tempus arefaciam meae, qui hunc ad inferiorem quam me auxilium." The Ocarina blazes blue, getting hotter in my hand. There is only one song to help, but it is risky. I play the three-note Song of Healing.

This song will only have an effect emotionally and mentally, it will not heal her physical appearance. The forest will stay like this, dreary and somber, until Farore is completely healed. As for Link, I cannot return him back to his Hylian self. For that, he will need Midna.

Farore stumbles to her feet, but hastily regains her balance. "Nayru? N-nayru is everything okay?" she stutters. I guess she doesn't realize that she's in the Forest Temple. That is until she smiles. "Link is okay, that's good. That's- that's such a relief..." she falls over. Link attempts to help, but I stop him.

"Farore needs time to heal. Give her the night. I will inform Din..." I look down to Link "She will only get worse around the people she loves. Now, let's find Zelda." _Okay... Hey, Farore! Get well soon!_ "There's no point, Link, she can't hear you- yet." I turn to the exit, and sprinted out. My eyes fill with tears as I try to get away from all the stress. Link dashes behind me. I stop at the area to meet Zelda and hide my head in my legs. I then feel a soft fur brushing against my leg. Alarmed, I look up, only to find Link. I smile, it's good, knowing there are people who will never change. I reach my hand out and stroke his thick fur. His tail wags and he starts licking me. Though he instantly stops and focuses his pupils to the dirt. _Sorry, it's in my blood now. I'll be like this a while, huh?_ I snicker, "Yes, only until Farore gets well enough to take us to the Twilight Realm." We both stare at the setting sun until I doze off.

By the time I woke up, I had been blanketed in leaves, that looked green again. Tears of joy flooded my face. Link sat right next to me, awake _I knew you would cry. _Farore smiled at me, her eyes- they're gentle again! She looks twenty years younger and extremely happy. Zelda has her head resting on my shoulder, still asleep. _I thought I was always the sleeper... _Link growled. "Farore, how are you feeling?" I ask concerned.

"Oh, Nayru, stop worrying! I'm fine!" she gives me a warm hug.

"You know what happened yesterday don't you? How did you lose your power?" Farore touches her chin and one eyebrow raises. She shakes her head, shrugging.

"All I remember is Faron's magic being tampered with. I can't bring out the details, but Link was supposed to be able to move on the ground and can get out easily. The last thing I can recall is shouting, 'Link! Wait for Nayru! And take me to the Forest Temple!' but I can't even say if that's true. It's probably best to ask Faron..." I look over to the direction of the spring. The cave is filled with Deku Baba. Farore can stop them easily, if she has her full power back. Faron can only be summoned in times of crisis, but can simply be spawned by playing the Sun's Song.

"Okay, we shall wait for Zelda, then we ask." I slowly turn my head to Zelda, her expression so calm.

"Of course my sister. By the way, Din told me something. She wanted to hurt us because we were late. We must hurry before she gets too mad..." she loses her train of thought and for a moment, looks blank, "But enough somberness, let us have breakfast!"

_Farore, we are not having toasted leaves _again_!_

"Oh, but Link, where is your spirit?" Farore cradles Link as she scratches him. Link wags his tail and barks cheerfully. After about a minute or two Farore gets up and pats the dirt of her clothes. With a huge smile, she paces around to look for leaves.

I shake Zelda awake. She yawns with baggy eyes, stretches and gets up. She kneels in front of Link. "Hey, you. I never expected to see you like this again." Zelda reaches her left hand out, almost scanning him. The Triforce begins glowing brilliantly until it fades. "Again, you need the Master Sword. But how did this happen? When we got here, it wasn't a strong enough twilight to make a beast..."

"You are right, honey. However, because Faron's magic was tampered with, it could be a possibly someone sent the Shadow Crystal to him. This could be used against us, or to aid us. Link was able to escape the seal that binded him, but there is no way to make him a Hylian again without Midna's power, along with the Master Sword. We would need to get Midna back here then retrieve the blade." Farore explains with one hand filled with leaves and fruits, while her other hand on her chin. "Zelda, stay here with Link. Nayru and I will retrieve Din and Midna. But before we leave, did Faron mention anything about last night?"

"Well, he did say to beware of the dangers that lie ahead. I don't know who or what he means to beware of, but we should keep alert at all times." Farore nods as she hold up Farore's Wind above her head. Green light hovers above us as she then whispers "Twili Realm" clearly. A circle expands, and in it, is the universe- stars, galaxies.

"We'll be back. Soon." I said before following Farore into the portal.

I don't really know how I should actually describe the sensation. Imagine wind, and _a lot _of it. Imagine a stinging feeling, like someone is pulling you apart in every possible direction. The light blinds your eyes until you lose every one of your other senses, your sinuses stuffed, your mouth dry, so dry you can't feel your tongue touch the roof of your mouth. A ringing sets in your ear. Pain shoots up your fingers, and our sixth sense, telepathy, is blocked off to unnatural extent.

Fortunately, however, it only lasted for a few seconds, and once we stepped out the orb, I fall to my knees. Unable to move my legs, I try to catch Farore's attention before she's too far ahead. My mouth is still far too dry to talk. She looks back to me, her eyes widen. She helps me up and holds one arm on mine and her other on my shoulder.

"You'll be fine for the way back, it only happens the first time. I should've warned you... I'm sorry." she gazes into my eyes, and suddenly my headache clears itself, my joints unlock. My throat is covered with phlegm.

I clear my throat, "Don't be. I feel fine now..."

"You won't for a while. The spell I used only lasts for five minutes, so stay here, and keep contact with me." Farore narrows her eyes, "Okay?" I swear, sometimes Farore acts like so motherly to both Din and I. And, not only us, but to everyone, Link, Zelda, Midna, everyone in Hyrule...

"I know, Farore. Go with haste." I manage to sneak in a smile to encourage her. I hope she knows the way to find Din. Sometimes she can be rather hard-headed. Ah, I'm sure I'm getting ahead of myself. With Din's power and Farore's courage they'll be fine.

The effect of Farore's healing spell is fading away as she said. Before it fully vanished, I needed to warn her. _Farore, you must hurry, the spell-it's-_

"Ah!" I hold my head in my hands, clenching my teeth. I never thought a headache could come on so suddenly. Tears begin to roll down my cheeks from the intense pain. When I open my eyes, my vision blurs, and from there, I fall, curled in a ball, breathing heavily. Everything becomes black until I can no longer comprehend my surroundings.

_**AN:/ I know this was supposed to be uploaded with all of the chapters I had stopped at. I felt that you shouldn't wait this long, one month after my set date. I now plan to have ten more chapters done by my birthday, June 20. If you've read my previous version of this, you'll know that everything is **_**extremely **_**different. Anyway, if you're wondering, the language used for curses is Latin. I used Google Translate so I know it isn't accurate, but I don't have money to buy an accurate translator. But I hope you enjoy the story so far, I know I'm more proud of it.**_

_**~WiseNayru**_


	3. Into the Twilight and Out of Mind

_**A.N: Meh, I didn't feel like updating, but here it is! The rushed, short third chapter of Of the Greed and Goddess!**_

~Farore

Din, Midna and I walk back to where I left Nayru, conversing the topic of Faron's tampered magic and my sudden illness.

Midna seemed extremely excited to see Link, but I don't know if she'll react seeing him in his beast form. It would be for the best if I told her, "Midna, you should know that Link isn't-"

"What? What? He isn't what?" Midna seems extremely worried, as if Link had died, or something.

"Woah, princess, let my sister talk, geez!" Din laughs. She stares me in the eye- I can see, she's just as worried. Always count on Din to be the most optimistic. [I don't know if you mean that as a compliment or an insult!] _Hush, Din, and don't enter my thoughts without permission._

"No, he isn't in trouble or anything, but he isn't his- _normal _self." I try to explain as subtle as possible, "You see, after Faron's magic died out, Link has been something that might be familiar. Don't be concerned for him, but he has now taken your form. His beast form..." Midna's shoulders relax and she looks to the sky. She bears a smile, not a big one, but slowly spreading.

"He's a beast now, huh?" she looks down, her eyes closed, "I don't care. I will change him back with my ancestor's magic. But Farore, was he excited to see me?" Din immediately tries to change the subject.

"So, the way the sky glimmers is amazing, isn't it?"

"No, Din, you mustn't interfere with their love." I grab Midna's hand and stop her dead in her tracks. "Midna, sweet princess of the Twili, you cannot doubt Link. His love for you is eternal. He would never want anything happening to you. If you doubt him, even once, little by little, your love will decrease, and you don't want that. I, along with Din, can both sense each and every love in the kingdom of Hyrule. It sparks inside us everyday. But that one day, when you two got closer and closer until finally, Link's curse had been broken, something inside us- well, in way, you could say there was an explosion of love. Din, she is responsible for the love of females, I, responsible for the love of males, we both felt it. It was something unlike any other. It was equal on both parts, something rare to find..." I look to her hands, then back into her eyes, "So do you get it now? We both felt the love even after your disappearance, every single day, I felt Link's heart burn with passion. Din told me your heart burned the same way. Now you finally get to see him, and you're doubting him?!"

Din crosses her arms, and I don't know if I actually saw tears in her eyes, "Farore..." I look to her, staying quiet, waiting for Midna's response. She lets go of my hand.

"I never doubted him, I never will... I'm just nervous... but thank you- thank you so much for everything... let's go."

"Finally the drama's done with!" Din exasperatedly states.

"We should hurry, I don't want to keep Nayru waiting any longer."

We all engage in small talk until we reach Nayru's resting place. Normally, I would be able to sense her aura if we are close enough, Din too, but I do believe we are close. Could it be?-!

"Nayru!" I break arms with Midna and Din, running to the only shards that are left. "Nayru, please!"

"Farore?" Din reaches her arms out to try and grasp my clothes. I don't look back, Nayru- and my spell- she's in trouble... "Farore you can't just-"

"No! I won't accept her death, I need to heal her! Midna, are any Great Fairies- no fairies will be fine too... She needs it!"  
>Midna shakes her head solemnly, "No, none exist within the Twili since the light war, Zant has killed them all off... But, I think I know of a way to heal her. Farore come back here with Nayru. I'm sure with all our power combined is enough to heal the Goddess of Wisdom."<p>

"Y-yes..." I run to the Mirror to find Nayru in a ball on the floor. Blue aura releases from her chest, covering her in a barrier. Her eyes are bagged, her hair is turning gray. There are consequences for losing the Wisdom in Hyrule. War- endless war and eternal gray sky. I pick her up, the barrier flashing. My arms sting, but as persistent as I am, I'm determined to save Nayru.

"Hang in there, Nayru..." tears stream from my face, "I'll get you to safety..." her body is light when I follow Midna and Din. I'm not too far behind. Midna looks back and creases her eyebrows. She turns back and takes a sharp turn. We came to a small cave covered in vines. Midna kneeled, hands on her knees, panting. She coughed a few times, then straightened her posture.

"I hid this from Zant before I left the Twili Realm. I knew I would need it somehow..." her cape-like dress flew back in the wind. "Farore, go inside."

I followed her orders respectfully. Inside, the walls were lined with ancient carvings. Grotesque and frightening stories was told upon this wall. Bloodshed was upon this wall. War was upon this wall. But most of all, death was upon this wall. At the end of the cave, there was light.

"What is this?" Din asks. She moves a vine out of her face.

"This?" Midna replies somberly, "It is a gateway to the Chamber of Sages...It was once used for the people to turn to the Sages for guidance and enlightenment. I feared that after the Gerudo had murdered the Sage of Water, Ruto, he would soon turn to the others. With them, we can go to Hyrule, and find a Great Fairy there. I assume we can't use your powers, Farore."

"Yes, we cannot. However, where would we find the sages? There is not a visible portal..." I reply unconfidently.

"Your eyes may not see it, but look closer and think harder..." I squint my eyes and lean in. A purple light starts glowing and growing. She was right, it was there, a portal to Hyrule. Midna recognizes my shocked face and begins chanting a spell. I cannot comprehend what she was saying, but now, without the concentration, I could see the portal, but Nayru's presence is beginning to weaken...

"Midna! Hurry!" Din tells her. Midna ignores her and continues the chant. She doesn't speak and runs into the portal when she is completed, with the finishing of _Cave of Ordeals, floor fifty._

_**A.N: Shorter than usual, huh? *Tisk Tisk* but at least I only have seven chapters left! Anyways, I haven't updated in a while because I've been hooked on Fire Emblem: Awakening. So, in honor of this amazing game, I will crossover some of the main characters into this story (there will also be SPOILERS so don't continue reading unless you've played it). These characters will be- Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, Lucina, and Morgan. I have gotten Chrom and the Female MU together (please don't hate me), and named her Zelda. Yup. Expect great things. You don't know when it will happen, and how it will happen, but it will happen. Hehe enjoy the ride...**_


	4. The Answer

Chapter 4: The Answer

~Zelda

I grow worrisome as the sun sets. A nagging voice in my head tells me something is terribly wrong. I have Nayrure in Hyrule. Somewhere hard to get to, yes, but I know Is mysterious transformation. I slowly move my left hand from his chin and wave it carefully above his body. The Triforce glows brilliantly on my hand as I find it glows brightest above his forehead, where his Twili marking is. I look harder into that location, not only with my eyes, but with my heart and mind as well, the source of Nayrus something inside him, thats glowing orange. It has jagged edges, and though it illuminates orange, its forehead with my left hand, gently, but what I felt was not gentle at all. Pain shot up my arm, forcing me to scream loudly, which immediately woke him up. He jumps up in a battle stance and looks around. There were no enemies, so he looks back and walks towards me.

m sorry for startling you, Link, but I believe I have the reason to your sudden transformation. It happened a year ago, remember? After you acquired all three Fused Shadows, Zant appeared a cursed you, correct? This is the same curse, but I thought Midna had killed Zant. This doesns late anyway, she can wait a little longer!Now, Link, lead the way.m not going... I need Midna to take me there, and Im not gonna do it again, got that?

t do this to me, if she doesn** I plead, trying to persuade him the best I could. **

**No, you don**Do you want to know where she is? She** this is bad... I dons in the Cave of Ordeals with Nayru, Din, and Farore. I knew it this whole time. He was silent for a few moments. **

**Midna thought of herself as weak in her imp form.I agreed to help her. She told me she was planning to completely abandon me after she had what she needed, but thank Hylia she didnm still not going... I know shet think I can feel it, can you? Love this intense will be as powerful as the Triforce, as anything in this world. Until she finds me, and until I find her, It let me get close to him for the whole night. **

**~Din **

**This wasns looking like shes in the corner crying, and Is pouch and find an Ocarina. Farore tries to stop me, claiming that Nayru is fragile and cant believe you, Din. Just play ZeldaT KNOW HOW TO PLAY THE DAMN THING! Apparently, I was looking at the Ocarina for so long, that Midna walked up and snatched the thing from my hand. Welp, she did, Ill say that all her incarnations, shes hair. Freaking hair. She isnt even talk, I just point to Nayru and her eyes widen. **

**s happened to Nayru?**Long story. But let** Midna chimes in. The Great Fairy looks over to Midna. **

**Midna**Of course, it** she raised her arms and the color to Nayru**Wow, it took two?!Kay, thanks! Now Farore, let** Midna**What, are you insane?! Thatt know how sh-s attention.


End file.
